


濒死体验

by hellgoose



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, 影版路康
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellgoose/pseuds/hellgoose
Summary: 电影剧情扩写abo，懒得重看电影所以部分对话可能会错位，并不完全一致。路西法来到康斯坦丁面前，不但发现他快要死了，并且发现他正在发情期
Relationships: Lucifer rofocale/John constantine, 路西法洛夫卡勒/约翰康斯坦丁
Kudos: 1





	濒死体验

康斯坦丁呆坐在地上，双手下垂在大腿外侧。等待着那人的降临，驱魔人从没有像这样希望对方能够来到他身边。就在某一刻发现他的血液不在流失，空气中开始弥漫着硫磺的气息，他知道他成功了。

“路，什么花费了你这么久的时间？”康斯坦丁强忍着呻吟，语气中带有对路西法来的不够快速的抱怨，看着黑色的焦油从堕天使脚上滴落，咬紧了牙关。

路西法握着白色西服的衣襟，整理了一下衣服，拽过旁边一个椅子，打着赤足向康斯坦丁走了过来：“亲爱的，我总得挑个合适的衣服来见你”路西法笑得异常开心，就像是发自真心在期待这次会面。

“你知道你是唯一一个我要来亲自收取的灵魂”路西法望着对面手腕流血不止的康斯坦丁，神经质的点了点头。他闻到了康斯坦丁的味道。康斯坦丁不仅快要死了，他还处在发情期，空气中充斥着他omega的信息素，这个消息使他轻易的手舞足蹈起来。

康斯坦丁接受着路西法近乎赤裸的打量，显得一脸淡然，但打破这种状态的并不是路西法，而是omega的本能，他的身体远没有他脸上那么轻松。

路西法看着咬着自己嘴唇的康斯坦丁，暗自摇了摇头，认为如果他不是这副惨样，绝对会爬到自己身上求欢的。并开始产生怀疑，康斯坦丁从不愿意自己在驱魔人的发情期出现在他一个街区以内。这不正常不是吗？看看他手腕的伤口，路西法知道他是故意的，但路西法不会认为康斯坦丁忽然有一天开窍了，愿意跟他回家，并在死前诱惑他。他会吗？

“另一个骗局？”你又在耍什么阴谋，康斯坦丁。狐疑的情绪甚至冲淡了路西法闻到信息素的兴奋，他喜欢康斯坦丁的味道，但这并不代表他愿意因为这个被黑发驱魔人一次又一次捉弄。

康斯坦丁本不愿如此，对敌我实力的错误估计使他陷入绝境，本认为自己可以处理这次危机，仅仅是发情期而已，即使不用抑制剂，他暂时可以用魔法缓解直到事情完成，只不过要付出一点虚弱代价，但加百列的出现打破了他的计划。

当加百列举起他，发现自己根本无计可施。对方用吐息将他抛到另一个房间的同时，为了防止他再生事端，解除了他的魔法，以至于发情期伴随着绝望而来。

对面房间的仪式正在进行，他能从自己无法控制的魔力感知中感受到地狱的气息越来越浓厚，于是他选择孤注一掷，毕竟他也活不久了。

没有抑制剂，由于自己用玻璃碎片割伤了手腕，于是他颤抖着掏出烟，这会使他好受一些，烟草能够麻痹他的神经，使他不至于扑到对面的恶魔身上，荷尔蒙的精神几乎要掌握人类的身体，这不合时宜，有更重要的事情要做。

他的手指因为失血过多以及生理渴望而颤抖，手腕的疼痛在发情期带来的刺激下显得微不足道。他分出心神来与路西法扯皮，大部分精力却不得不放在控制自己的欲望中。

他的打火机从他手中掉落在地板上，发出金属撞击的声音，路西法见状笑了起来，“当你割的太深，伤到肌腱，手指就会不听使唤”他闻着康斯坦丁越来越浓烈的味道，两个人面对着面扯东扯西，路西法似乎不太着急，毕竟他有的是"时间"。

“让我来帮你”路西法弯下腰拾起打火机的时候，用打火机的硬角刻意划过康斯坦丁的腿，路西法半蹲在他面前，打火机滑盖的声音是那么响，火焰从小小的金属盒子中喷出。康斯坦丁吊着烟嘴，嘴角干涩，口腔中不自觉分泌着口水，他抿了抿香烟的滤嘴，稍微向前凑去，凑近那光亮的火苗。

而路西法这时却产生了逗弄他的恶趣味，移动着打火机，看着康斯坦丁追逐打火机的样子，就像是在追逐激光笔的猫。这令恶魔有种异样的愉悦感。直到康斯坦丁反应过来瞪了他一眼，他才为康斯坦丁点燃。烟从两人之间升起，康斯坦丁的味道更加香甜了，他吸到一口烟，发出了一声舒服的呻吟。这令一股热流涌上路西法的心头，直冲他的大脑。他扶着康斯坦丁大腿的手，隔着衣服捏住了那团软肉。

康斯坦丁能感觉到自己的后穴因为对方的靠近贪婪的分泌着液体，当路西法靠近他为他点烟时，他毫不意外的感觉到自己勃起了。而恶魔也同样发现了这个事实。他报复性的将烟吐到路西法的脸上，却看到对方一脸享受，因为侵入了亲密距离，对方沉迷于他散发出的信息素之中，深深的吸了一口气，看着他咧开了嘴。

路西法坐回椅子上，将打火机扔到驱魔人两腿之间，碰到了康斯坦丁的勃起。这非但没有造成任何缓解，然而些许对阴茎碰触使他更加难耐。打火机顺着他的裤子滑到地上。

康斯坦丁坐在地上抽烟，地板上的凉意也无法缓解他身体的热，讽刺的话脱口而出“你对我可真好”而这时他的后穴一阵抽动，他的身体告诉他，他现在需要一个alpha来填满他。

“家庭怎么样？”康斯坦丁的喘息在加重，路西法并不急于一时。恶魔看着康斯坦丁被勃起的阴茎顶起来的西服裤子，“老样子，一直很忙，需要放个假”路西法的耐心似乎有些耗尽，语言之间带有着地狱的吼叫。

但怀疑的情绪依然萦绕在他心头，“听说你的儿子很像你”他听到康斯坦丁这样对他说。路西法身体向前探去，伸脚碰触到康斯坦丁的小腿，地狱的油污沾到康斯坦丁的裤脚，像一条蜿蜒的黑蛇，他的脚继续向前探去，接触到康斯坦丁的大腿内侧路西法向下压了压，即使隔着衣料也能感觉到康斯坦丁的柔软。

“因为他是我的儿子”路西法虽然不理解为什么玛蒙会牵扯到他俩之间的话题“你也想为我生一个吗？”但他的耐心告诉他这不重要。他赤脚踩着康斯坦丁的勃起，这使得对方发出一声呻吟，很好，节奏还掌握在自己手里。

康斯坦丁想要继续之前的话题，但他太需要这个了，舒缓他的情欲，他知道时间被暂停，即使有一个世界需要拯救，但还可以稍微等等。

路西法是他的alpha，尽管他不愿意承认，路在第一次见面的时候就标记了他，不在肉体上，而在灵魂里，他年轻的时候的确从路西法手中逃了出来，但他付出了足够沉痛的代价。

他需要他的alpha踩着他的阴茎，来让他达到高潮。他身体的一部分这样告诉他，也许他身体里面住着一只低语的恶魔，那么他作为一个驱魔人，还真是不称职啊。

他的阴茎被路西法踩在脚下研磨，对方光着脚让这个过程更加具有接触性。不轻不重的压迫稍微带着疼痛使得他沉浸其中。他的指尖在颤抖，手指握紧又松开，在皮鞋里的脚趾由于快感，不由自主的蜷缩起来。而路西法释放出的信息素使他有种虚假的安心和满足感。于是在一声小而急促的叫喊中，他望着路西法戏谑的眼神，他射精了。

路西法的眼神，让他忽然回想起了自己的任务，抢在路西法没有做出任何动作之前，“你的儿子和加百列就在隔壁”，路西法的脚依然踩在他的阴茎上，但动作有些停顿。“多么糟糕的交友品味呀”他似乎注意力并不在对话上。

“他们拿着命运之矛”这句话一开始也没有进入路西法的耳朵，当他跟着重复了一次时，才发现事情的严重性。这使他脚下失去了轻重，被踩疼的康斯坦丁幽幽的看着他。路西法用脚又蹭了蹭他大腿，接着收了回去，脚尖点在地上。

康斯坦丁知道他的计划成功了，路西法并不知道玛蒙在这，地狱之子的前来并没有得到许可，否则他也不会要去求助父亲的前同事。

当康斯坦丁开口之后，他便探知到了玛蒙和加百列的存在。路西法忽然有些怒意，不是对着康斯坦丁，而是发现他对自己儿子的图谋居然毫无所知，但他有些迁怒了。

当康斯坦丁催促他去核查时，“你已经等了我二十年，不在乎这二十秒，不是吗，路”他选择先讨一些利息。他靠近康斯坦丁，几乎到了脸贴着脸的近度，他看着康斯坦丁忍耐着他的靠近，身体在颤抖，驱魔人别过脸去。于是他靠近到康斯坦丁脖子附近，他感觉到由于被靠近腺体，他的小约翰显得有些紧张甚至咽了咽口水，于是他放弃了脖子，用舌尖舔下了对方脸上的一粒汗珠。这使得康斯坦丁的穴口再度快速抽搐，他咬紧牙关，忍耐着来着自己已经湿透的后穴带来的要求。不，不行。

即使康斯坦丁偏过头去，他还能够感受到路西法的眼神，他感觉自己在他面前近乎裸体，而对方在扫了一眼他刚刚射精的裆部，闻到了精液腥檀的味道，路西法会回来完成他俩还未完成的乐趣，而他无力阻止。

康斯坦丁听到对方深吸了一口气，便带着风离开了。在他看到时间重新开始转动时他终于松了一口气。他拯救了世界不是吗？他想要放声大笑，但考虑到自己不合时宜的身体状况只能作罢，在嘴角显现出一个嘲讽的弧度。

挽救世界的英雄康斯坦丁？

现在他只需要一根阴茎，他闻着路西法残留的味道，这使他刚刚射精的性器又有了抬头的欲望。他恨发情期。

如果可以选择，他绝不会把这件事干两次。

二十年前到底发生了什么，让地狱之主如此，如此的渴求一个人类的灵魂，即使这个人类的确特殊，但特殊到了什么地步，这是个公开的秘密。

早在与道森警官谈话的时候他又一次回想起来之前的痛苦遭遇，或着说他在用他之后的生命一直在后悔。是的，他后悔他犯下的杀人罪，他杀死了他自己却没有逃脱惩罚。

年轻的康斯坦丁由于精神失常，没有在乎他会分化成什么。一个没有办法正常的完成社会生活的人，无论是Alpha Bate还是Omega，对于他的父母来说没有什么区别，他们一直想要他变成一个正常的孩子。

但是他没有做到，在他接受治疗的期间一直有声音在呼唤他，恶魔在空气里，在隔壁病床上，在窗外，在医院，在教堂，在他的家里。

在他的家里，他终于经受不住了，如果他知道死后不会迎来来世，而是无尽的折磨，如果他早知道就好了。恶魔们围着圈看着他自杀，他们发出隐晦的邀请，康斯坦丁以为自己是在拒绝，但当时过于年幼的他，并没有认清世界的真相。他用剪刀切开自己的腕动脉，伤口划得又深又长，他倒在地上看着天花板，手臂上血在往出流，没过不久他好像听到了有人叫他的名字以及救护车的鸣笛声。他看着围着他的恶魔笑了，给他们竖了一个中指，再见，杂种们。

康斯坦丁

他听到了有人叫他的名字，但是没有睁开眼睛，这时候他发现自己闭上眼睛看到的白色阴影开始发生变红，周围温度也开始升高，空气中弥漫着一股被烧焦的味道。

他睁开眼睛感觉自己在上升，他以为自己会进入天堂，但实际上他在下坠，同时他在发热。他今年十七岁，他没有活到成年，没有等到分化，不是Alpha Bate还是Omega，他只是康斯坦丁。

这个时候不得不提到地狱的主人，作为执掌着地狱最高权柄的主人，掌握着所有邪恶灵魂的伟大心灵，恰好处于他Alpha的发情期。巧合。

地狱之主的发情期使得整个地狱战栗，甚至影响到了人间的恶魔。所以有人为他送来了康斯坦丁，所有自杀的人都必须下地狱，总有人想要讨好自己的主人，来平衡地狱的中比以往更加炙热的火焰，更加浓烈的黑暗。

当象征着生的希望的救护车开进了洛杉矶的地狱时，分化就开始了，只是一个巧合，康斯坦丁在生死边缘分化，从一开始就是地狱的Omega，原本也不可能发生，但地狱中无处不在的路西法的气息不仅使恶魔们噤若寒蝉，同时也是年轻自杀者的催化剂。

不只是由于地狱环境导致的气温升高，他在发情热。路西法踏着热浪和硫磺而来，从担架上牵起他的手，“hi，我的Omega”他的笑容残酷又让人发笑，搅乱了康斯坦丁死后混乱的头脑。他们在地狱里呆了很久很久，久到他似乎真的变成了地狱之主的婊子。从身到心。直到某一天，他的心头一悸，他想起了自己是谁。

“心跳恢复，电击准备”他听到了从上方传来的声音“1,2”砰，皮肤有些烧糊的味道，他头疼的想吐，开始想要起床动弹。被医生按下“你不想再死一次吧？”

在地狱两分钟就好像永恒，他对安吉拉说，也是对他自己说。他活着回来了，却把自己的一部分永远丢在了地狱。

康斯坦丁坐在地上，等待着路西法去而复返，他没有欺骗路，他什么也没做。但是暴跳如雷的地狱之主不允许这种可笑的巧合夺走他的东西。而当康斯坦丁回到人间之后，他不想再成为路西法的所有物，至少不是以过去那种没有尊严的方式。

自从他选择自杀之后，他没有自由选择的权利。地狱的标记如影随形，是最淫秽的诅咒，最淫乱的折磨。以路西法的名义，他永生永世是地狱的婊子，即使他死。标记在他的灵魂之中，他的灵魂散发着地狱的恶臭。

那些快感，那些发情期，那些难熬的来自生理的渴望，来自人类的低俗欲望，以马赫速度把他拉向地狱。用魔法来压制只是解决一时的困境，会像洪水决堤一样最终溃散。没有，任何人类，天使或恶魔能够满足撒旦的Omega，这是一种本源性的碾压，以至于他除了求助路西法别无他法。

于是他只能等待，路西法会回来，地狱的主人急切的将儿子打回地狱后，甚至没有回头，便又回到了康斯坦丁身边。他该高兴他的Omega为他拯救了自己的国，还是该生气自己儿子的野性。也许正恰好相反。

法则规定的必须执行，他只有还清这个债，才能再次得回他的约翰和他邪恶的权柄。

“你想要什么，一个延期”你总会回到地狱的，康斯坦丁，路西法从没有怀疑过自己的想法。“还是一个临时标记”

路西法看着康斯坦丁汗啧啧水淋淋得在发情，开口却是急切的交易。这多半是由于恶魔领主惯常的无情和喜怒无常。上一秒他还想要将驱魔人生吞入腹，这一刻似乎又摆出了公事公办的态度。只是他煽动的鼻翼出卖了他的情绪。

他闻着他的属物正在散发着诱人的气息，就像是熟透的食物，等待着他的大快朵颐，他会吃的一干二尽。

路西法站在他刚刚坐的椅子前，手扶着椅背，手指带着某种诡异的节奏不耐烦地敲打着握住的椅子。

“那个女孩”由于路西法早就恢复了时间流动，随着康斯坦丁的血液流出，他的情热却愈发燃烧起来，身体忽冷忽热。他甚至希望路西法靠得再紧一点，他顿住，眼睛看着面前的恶魔，他知道这个不需要作为交换的要求。“放她上天堂”

路西法看起来很惊讶，但是对于这个超乎他意料的要求，他欣然同意。在瞬间与地狱的意志完成交涉后，他说“交易完成，我还以为你会提出与你自身有关的条件，我亲爱的约翰”这只是一句揶揄，得到康斯坦丁的他，终于有心情来跟驱魔人开玩笑。

然后路西法上前，看着康斯坦丁将烟熄灭，再次蹲下身，他伸手拉开了康斯坦丁的裤链，仅仅是这个动作居然令康斯坦丁松了一口气，临死的虚弱使他放纵自己没有抗争，甚至有些渴望。他本不该如此，发情期扰乱了他的大脑。

路西法轻轻的隔着内裤碰触他的阴茎，描绘着那个轮廓，他想要康斯坦丁自己说出口。

“你不是想要我吗，路”康斯坦丁的眼睛里好像盛满了渴求“那么，操我”谁又会拒绝这样一双眼睛呢？

路西法坐到了刚刚的椅子上，对驱魔人说，“好孩子，你应该自己来获取，来舔我”

康斯坦丁移动身体爬跪碎玻璃上，他失去了站起来的力气，他扒着路西法的腿，跪坐起来，眼睛里带着与之前央求女孩的事情时不一样的渴望，他跪在被污染的圣水中，用嘴叼开了恶魔的裤子，用舌头去舔那根他此刻非常渴望的几把。硬挺的肉棒弹出来的时候划到了他脸上，他熟练的含下这根异于常人的阴茎，并开始了吞吐。被紧致的口腔包裹，路西法看着康斯坦丁吞咽的嘴，便更想念他omega的体腔，他已经好久没有享受康斯坦丁的身体了。他用手拨弄着康斯坦丁的头发就像是在抚摸他的宠物。来自自己主人的任何抚摸都让康斯坦丁湿的像妓女一样，饥渴的屁股一缩一缩的期待着任何的造访。

路西法射给他的精液，康斯坦丁都尽数咽下，他甚至在本能之下舔了残留在龟头上的白灼，他擦掉挂在他嘴角上混合的液体。但他还在流水的穴却没有得到满足。于是路西法拽起康斯坦丁的手。失血过多的身体使康斯坦丁连站立也失去了平衡，他扑到了路西法的怀里，被自己灵魂名义上的主人搂在了怀里，被地狱的气息环绕，他的腿更软了，而后穴更是涌动出了密液，甚至打湿了裤子。路西法环住约翰，将手伸了进去。摸着那柔软的穴口，他的omega正在为他呈现自己的身体。康斯坦丁已经准备好了，他湿的一塌糊涂。

于是他们开始做爱，地狱的主人握住康斯坦丁流血的手，将他狠狠的按在了自己勃起的阴茎上，俩人似乎忘记了康斯坦丁正在死亡，直到人类的气息越来越弱。圣光从康斯坦丁的背后照向路西法的脸，天堂强烈的光使得恶魔没有办法睁开眼睛。他感觉到包裹着他阴茎的穴正在抽离，于是他伸手压下康斯坦丁的肩膀，使得康斯坦丁本来有些浮起的身体被他又一次钉在了他的阴茎上。

康斯坦丁的一只手被虚空拽起，路西法由于被光芒照射眯着眼睛，这个场景对于路西法来说异常熟悉，他伸手拉过康斯坦丁。对着半空之中的圣光和天堂的幻影说：“你应当看到他是我的”他的翅膀从背后伸了出来，包裹住了康斯坦丁的身体，来延缓他进入天堂的时间。

面对于这种拉锯的情况，他已然明白了康斯坦丁的欺骗，他利用了自己，来达到自己上天堂的目的。只要康斯坦丁属于上帝，他就将再也不属于自己。这是让地狱无法接受的现状。

他抱起康斯坦丁，将手伸进了他的小腹，肺癌，自杀，失血，他掌管地狱，自然也懂得如何让人暂时活着。他的手进入了康斯坦丁的身体，不同于性器的插入，这种对于身体的入侵，更摧毁心灵。没有因为发情期或者插入尖叫的他，终于舍得打开自己的嗓子，他疼到不得不叫，疼痛使他忽略了性交带来的任何快感，甚至没有意识到在这个同时，路西法在他体内成结。而在他的尖叫声中，他迎接了地狱的精液。在这种双重修复的过程中，空中的圣光逐渐变淡消失，而路西法身后的地狱之门也逐渐关闭。

路西法抱着昏迷的康斯坦丁知道他们之间的结打开，阴茎从人类的体腔中滑出，甚至精液也从还未合拢的穴口流出。地狱之主将康斯坦丁扔到了地上。留给了昏迷中的康斯坦丁一句话“康斯坦丁，你早晚会是我的”。他的怒气不能发泄给康斯坦丁，却要有某个意图反抗父亲的恶魔来承受。

当康斯坦丁醒来的时候，他不敢置信的是路西法居然就这样把他扔下，在他没做什么处理，只能先系好腰带的时候就听到了安吉拉的喘息声，这使他更加庆幸他醒的足够及时。小腹的抽痛以及还在往外流的精液更是在不断提醒他刚刚发生了什么。

他瘸着腿走向安吉拉，她正好在潮湿的地面上坐了起来。茫然的看着康斯坦丁，约翰将自己的西装披在她身上，还好外套没有在之前的性事上被弄脏，将她拉了起来。

这时候加百利从水中露出头来，他带着一种显而易见的嘲讽，即使当时的安吉拉警官是昏迷的，但被毁掉翅膀的加百利却是痛苦而又清醒的。

加百利捧着神圣猎枪走到他面前，没让安吉拉听到俩人直接的对话“康斯坦丁，你果然是地狱的婊子”突如其来的愤怒燃烧了康斯坦丁的神经，他险些拿起那个能对非人类的生物造成巨大威胁的武器，一枪轰在加百利那冷嘲热讽的脑袋上。但他忍住了，他挥动着拳头给了那位过去高高在上的大天使一拳。

加百利故意激怒想要借他的手达到死的目的，康斯坦丁希望会有人愿意承担这个罪孽，但不是他。他不会因为这个混蛋增加自己的罪，现在加百列已经失去了上帝的爱，但康斯坦丁还要为自己找到出路。“管好你自己，加百利，享受你的人类生活吧”先从疼痛开始。

康斯坦丁打算处理好他与道森的关联，杀死上帝的武器需要被处理。他内心尚存的对于小警察和平淡生活的向往，已经被路西法操出了脑子。

即使路西法早已离开，康斯坦丁的身体似乎还在那种性爱的余韵中，无法恢复。就好像那根阴茎还在他的身体里，带着一种酸胀的满足感。

“约翰.康斯坦丁，你永远属于地狱”康斯坦丁不愿回想恶魔头子的话，越也是如此，对方的声音就往他脑海里钻。

他抽出一支烟，从衣服口袋掏出打火机，在把烟点谈的那一刻，他的胸口忽然幻觉性的痛了起来。这让驱魔人触电一样的扔下那只烟，并在地上用鞋尖踩灭。这才松了一口气。

这段时间会是康斯坦丁绝佳的戒烟时期，如果不是在第二次路西法见面时，对康斯坦丁说：“抽烟对备孕不好，戒烟是个明智的选择，约翰尼”而被康斯坦丁发动咒语赶回地狱。这次戒烟大概会持续得更久。


End file.
